Be My Valentines
by CheekyXO
Summary: It's Valentines day and Fujiki made something special for Irako, but things keep getting flubbed up. Just a little quick fluff.
**Oooey Goooey Valentines 3**

 **By: Cheekyxo**

* * *

 **In response to a prompt from a friend.**

 **OPT: It's Valentine's Day and Fujiki makes cookies for Irako. Fluff!**

 **[A/N: The thought of this happening tickled me, so I had to write it!**

 ***** I don't own Shigurui: Death Frenzy! Or benefit from it in any way but fun***]**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and their whole class had been so excited about it all week. Irako looked over at Fujiki gazing out of the window. He couldn't wait to give Fujiki the chocolates he'd made for him. He'd had a crush on Fujiki since they were first years in high school.

Before the end of their first year Irako had promised himself that he would confess to Fujiki, but he had failed miserably every time. During the beginning of their second year it was Fujiki who had shyly come up to Irako and confessed to him. They'd been dating for months now and hadn't even kissed yet. It took them about a month before they even held hands!

"Irako-san, can you show the class how to do equation five?" The teacher, Sato-sensei, asked.

"Well, you see… add this here… subtract that there." Irako was really sure he didn't know what the heck he was doing.

He earned a few snickers from some other students mainly Ushimata.

Ushimata stopped snickering after receiving Irako's warning glare.

"Irako-san, next time make sure you pay attention in class. One hour detention after class."

"B-but but Sato-sensei its Valentine's Day!"

"Two" Sato-sensei said irritated. Pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his rat like nose "And this is precisely why you should have been paying attention."

Irako was fuming, he could have sworn steam was coming off his scalp.

He felt a sudden chill go up then down his spine. Afraid to look over at the object of his affection, he looked straight ahead to the board.

If he had dared to look over, he would have seen the unmistakable murder glare Fujiki was giving him. The daggers would have been wounding him and he would have bleed out on the classroom floor.

 ** _Fujiki-sama… please don't kill me._**

* * *

Irako was lucky that Sato-sensei changed his mind at the end of the day. Irako had to literally answer every question during class. And come up with some lame excuse for being distracted something along the lines about a relative being sick.

At Fujiki's apartment Irako gave him his gift first. It was a skinny small box wrapped in red and gold wrapping, with a red bow on top.

Fujiki gleefully accepted the gift.

"I wonder what it is!"

"Open it and let's see"

When Fujiki opened the box, his jaw dropped, and he laughed. Pulling the necklaces out of the box he put them together. Together they formed the shape of a bat. With the left half saying 'Batman' and the right half 'Robin'.

He had come across it online while he was ordering comics and manga a few weeks ago.

"It's perfect" He kept the Robin half slipping it over his neck, and slipped the Batman over Irako's neck.

Brushing the skin of his neck on accident.

Irako's cheeks and ears turned red at his touch.

Irako grabbed Fujiki's hand and pulled him closer.

"Fujiki-sama…" Irako leaned in to deliver their first kiss.

They were both nervous and their hands were shaking.

And then Ushimata opened the front door.

"Fujiki-Sama! I'm home!"

The boys quickly tore apart.

"Welcome home Ushimata-sama!" Fujiki greeted nervously.

Irako just glared.

"Eh… Irako-sama is already here?" Ushimata stated as he put up his coat and took off his shoes.

"He let me go, he decided not to keep me."

"You were such an idiot in class today."

"Shut up I was just distracted."

"We saw."

"Anyway don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope I don't, not yet anyway. Hey Fujiki-sama did you show Irako your gift yet?" Ushimata asked with a particular gleam of malice in his eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Fujiki walked to the kitchen and brought out blue box wrapped in a single strip of white ribbon, with a white bow.

Irako smiled lovingly as he slid the ribbon off, cracking the lid, a mysterious green mist escaped. And he could have sworn the word _'Death'_ was whispered. His brows knitted together.

"I baked this especially for Irako-sama" Fujiki shyly looked away.

Irako could feel the sadistic smile Ushimata was giving him.

"T-thank you Fujiki-sama." Irako's words shook, and he glanced at Ushimata.

He was enjoying this too much.

"Cookies from Fujiki-sama!" Irako opens the box completely.

 ** _Man these cookies were burnt, misshaped, and had mystery bits and pieces. The worst looking cookies over. Radioactive._**

"What kind of cookies are they?" Irako asked nervously.

"Their chocolate chip, can't you tell? You've never had them before?" Fujiki asked embarrassedly and innocently.

"Oh yeah, my mistake" Irako took a huge gulp.

All of a sudden his mouth was dry.

 ** _Man these cookies smell funny, is that anchovies? Why are they green in spots like that? I'm pretty sure this isn't edible. No human or animal for that matter… No wait I seriously believe every microorganism on the planet would stir clear of these. These cookies would probably have a longer shelf life than McDonald's buns._**

 ** _My beautiful Fujiki-sama, please don't make me eat this…_**

Ushimata slides away.

"Go ahead and try one for Fujiki-sama!"

"Yeah try one!"

Irako's face darkens and his eyes become sunken.

"I'm really not hungry right now Fujiki-sama, but they look delicious." Irako's smile twitched.

One of the cookies slithers closer to him. Irako throws the box down.

 ** _'Werra'_** was a sound he swore he just heard that cookie say! **_'Radioactive'_** was another word that the box hissed at him.

 ** _What the fuck was that?_**

Irako pushed the box away from him further.

"Irako-sama what's that large drop of sweat on your face?"

"Oh that, umm it's just a little hot in here. Let me go turn on the AC and put these up for now." Irako stood up to try to escape quickly.

"What you're not going to eat a cookie for Fujiki-sama?"

Fujiki gives Irako a sad look of disappointment and folds his arms. Irako comes back to the table and Ushimata slides him the box.

"Here you go Irako-sama"

A gleam passes through Irako's eyes.

"Thank you Ushimata-sama."

Irako's left hand crushes the side of the box. Snatching up one of the cookies he grabs Ushimata by the collar, smiling manically.

"Ushimata-sama why don't you share these cookies with me?!" Ushimata looks at the cookie trying to escape Irako's grip in fear.

He backs into the wall and tries to force Irako's hand to drop the cookie.

"But Fujiki-sama made those especially for you!"

"Nonsense I don't mind sharing! Have a cookie!" Irako forced the cookie down Ushimata's throat.

"If I'm going to die, I'm not going to die alone!" Irako hiss whispers to Ushimata.

"Want some milk with that cookie?!" Irako asks, daring Ushimata to spit out his boyfriend's cookie.

Ushimata chewed the cookie, trying to be strong for Fujiki-samas sake. And so that Irako wouldn't murder him. He should have thrown the cookies away if he'd known Irako would force it down his throat.

Irako took a seat carefully watching him. Making sure he didn't spit it out.

Ushimata heaved and then covered his mouth to hold in the vomit.

Picking up one of the cookies Irako tried not to think about what he was doing to his gastrointestinal system and stuck it in his mouth.

Long story short it was the worst decision of his life… He was pretty sure dog shit tasted better than this.

Irako took one look at Fujiki's happy face and his heart melted.

 ** _Anything for that face._**

"Do you like it Irako-sama?"

Irako couldn't open his mouth for fear of throwing up, so he just nodded.

 ** _Alright, I managed to swallow the poison!_**

"Here have another" Fujiki picked up another cookie and broke it in half.

Fujiki began to feed the pieces of cookie to Irako.

 ** _Fujiki-sama is feeding me cookies!_**

Irako giggled and drooled dopily as Fujiki fed him little by little.

 ** _My fantasy is coming true!_**

There was a sudden pain deep within his stomach as Fujiki finished feeding him the cookie.

 ** _But… Kami why must you torcher me so?! Why couldn't he have been a good cook?_**

Irako was doing his best to hide his pain. A single tear was fighting to stay lodged in the corner of his eye. He glanced over to Ushimata to see how he was doing.

Ushimata was huddled in a ball of pain. Silent tears were falling down his cheeks. He got up and flashed to the bathroom. Slamming the door so hard the photos on the wall trembled.

"Ushimata-sama!" Irako raised an arm as if to shield himself from his fate.

"Thank you for the cookies Fujiki-sama, but I think I'll save the rest for later"

"Eh… Ookay… hey Irako-sama"

There was a deep churning in Irako's stomach.

"I also wanted to… wanted to … try again" Fujiki stepped around the table and sat next to Irako. Shyly averting his eyes he starts wringing his hands.

"I thought that since today is Valentine's Day we can share our first kiss."

"Are you sure?" Irako perked up despite his stomach cramps.

"Yes" Fujiki blushed hard.

Irako had been waiting for this moment with Fujiki for months. Every time they seemed to get close to it something always happened. But not this time. Irako grabbed Fujiki by the cheeks and slowly lowered his face closer. Fujiki's eyelids fluttered shut as he waited for the moment he'd been nervous about all day.

When that moment didn't come he opened his eyes back up.

"Irako-sama?"

Irako was sweating heavily looking away. His chest was heaving and then he all of a sudden dashed away.

"FUJIKI-SAMA, EXCUSE ME FOR A SECOND!" he yelled as he ran to his bedroom.

The door slammed and Fujiki was left looking confused.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Irako-sama. Why didn't you tell me they were horrible?!" Fujiki sat at the side of Irako's bed.

He was nursing him back to health.

"Fujiki-sama, is that you?" Irako was delirious from the death cookies.

He was sure is Fujiki was his Angel or a Demon dressed as him.

"It's me Irako-sama. I'm really sorry I made you sick."

"Nonsense, Fujiki-sama can do no wrong." Irako sat on his knees in bed, holding Fujiki's hands.

"I really like Fujiki-sama, so it's okay." Irako looked Fujiki in the eyes.

Fujiki blushed harder, averting his eyes to the side.

"I really like you to Irako-sama"

"Call me Seigon"

"But…"

"Its fine just call me Seigon"

"Sei-gon" Fujiki played with the name on his lips.

Irako brought his fingers to his mouth and kissed all of them individually. Flustering Fujiki even more in the process.

"Ira- Seigon, don't do that"

"Can I call you Gennosuke?" Irako asked.

Fujiki's heart stuttered as Irako gave him a smoldering look. Those eyes…

"Fujiki-sama?" Irako asked again.

"Y-yes" Fujiki managed to spit out.

His hands were starting to sweat now, as Irako drew closer.

"I'm sorry that our kiss earlier was disrupted. Let me pay you back for your kindness." His words were whispered across Fujiki's lips.

It was a light kiss, but it was Fujiki's first kiss.

Fujiki instantly spouted a nose bleed.

"Gennosuke!" Irako cried as he tried to help him stop the bleed.

* * *

Once they had the bleeding under control Irako asked Fujiki if he wanted to make the cookies together next time. A few hours later they got together to make them again. Only this time Irako watch Fujiki like a hawk. Stopping him from adding all the wrong ingredients and showing him how to read the directions correctly. The cookie dough didn't speak this time. Thank goodness.

After the cookies were done baking Irako patted Fujiki on the back to make him feel better.

"You did great Gennosuke!"

"Thank you" Fujiki was still drying tears from embarrassment from the first batch.

"Anytime"

"Did we forget something?" Fujiki looked up trying to think of what it was.

"Nope, I'm sure it's nothing." Irako remembered sure enough.

[He'd forgotten Ushimata was still balled up on the bathroom floor with his soul barely tethered to his body. ]

 **(Phew! That was harder than I thought it would be to write! This was my first piece of Fluff, but this prompt was too cute to pass up! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave me a constructive review, so that I can become a better writer!)**


End file.
